


you will forget

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper





	you will forget

You will forget one day  
You were ever that young  
You will forget one day  
That you were ever so old  
You will forget it all  
One day  
But still I’ll call you home


End file.
